starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Seth Forge
Okay... instead of going through all three articles, I'm just gonna kill three birds with one stone, here. #You might want to look at the article Essum, and note the fact that this dude's taken. #In regards to Laramie Emerson, the owner of the character that pic is for has, in the past, asked that people not use that character in any medium. You might want to confirm with her on that particular image, though, as I don't believe she sees that as an "official" version of her character, and it might be okay in that regards. I'd contact her via deviantART, if you have an account there (they're free)... or I can do it for you, if you'd like. #Morgan Faust's picture is being used by Cazzik for Caius Wyn. You'll need to ask him if you can use it, as well, seeing as I do not believe he is using that as the character's current appearance (under the Sithy attire, that is). So... there you have it. Lemme know if you've got any questions, or whatever, about it. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, also, when you put up images, you need to cite the sources using the tag. To see an example of how that tag works, see (incidentally) Essum's image description. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) **Eh...Essum's picture is vague enough to be anyone, so you can hardly claim that picture. As for the Morgan Faust picture, we have numerous duplicates, so I fail to see the problem. --Jagtai 14:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ***I'm fine if you use the Morgan Faust picture. We do have a lot of duplicates already. One more isn't going to hurt. :-)--Cazzik 16:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Given that this and the Essum picture are the exact same person. It's funny... when I find a pic that's already taken, I gotta bend over backwards if I want to use it, but when someone takes a pic that I'm using, or a different version of one that I'm using, it's automatically acceptable because it's "vague enough." I'm standing by my Essum connection. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) This was the first time I have used the wiki to create anything. First time I have used a wiki period. I have been procrastinating for years cause I don't know the coding. I am not sure what you mean by the tag as all this coding goes way over my head and i've been using other peoples coding to get the desired effect that I wanted. It took me hours to get those two pages pages up and where it looked presentable, i'll just delete all the pictures. Its to much of a hassle to mess with on a ton of different entries and people getting all upset cause I used a picture they already had used, unknownly, totally turns me off this whole wiki thing to begin with as its pretty childish in my opinion. Its just a picture to break up the wall-o-text. *I have no idea where you come off as receiving my comment as being upset. Standard practice around here is that pictures are a first-come, first-serve basis. I mentioned the second one because I know, for fact, that the owner of the character that image represents has requested that permission be asked before using any of those pictures. I wanted to use a different picture of hers, before, and when I asked she said no. If I had no concept of ethics or morality, I would just turn a blind eye, and let it slide. I've asked the same from other artists about their works, and I've relayed that to others before. Not because I'm being a dick, but because I'm respecting their requests. As for the other pictures, it's common practice that, if a picture is taken, that the author either needs to make an informal request to use it if they know it's taken before posting it, or do so afterwards, either on their own or when it's pointed out. Aside from #2, if I didn't say something, someone else probably would have. My additional comment wasn't being upset, either. Once again, I have no idea where you come off as receiving it like such. I was informing you that, to avoid unpleasant encounters from the artists, we use that tag as a means to cite our sources. I should also further point out that it was a member of Wikia admin (the main Wikia, not our Wikia) that created that particular tag, with that purpose in mind. So this isn't just me saying it, it's official policy. But, if you'd rather I not try and be helpful as to how things work on the Wikia, then just say the word. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't refering to the copyright issues. Like I said, I'll just not use pictures. Having to go find the artist and get acceptance is to much of a time sink and if I did get them to reply it clearly seems that duplicate pictures on here is a big problem, which like I said in my opinion is childish, so I will just not use pictures. So this discussion doesn't need to continue, I've fixed the problems that arose from my entries. *Well, I never said you have to go seek permission for every picture you find. I only do so explicitly if it's requested, or if it's otherwise implied. Again, I mentioned #2 explicitly, because of my personal experience. Hell, I even offered to do the contacting for you. Most pictures around here were not posted with the permission of the original artist. There's only been a couple instances where a picture was taken down at the request of an artist. Point #2 mentioned in my original post was the only instance of the three where it's required. Duplicate pictures is not a big problem around here, believe it or not. Just because a duplicate image is mentioned, doesn't mean that it's a problem. I'd prefer that a duplicate of Essum is not made, because I'm gearing up to have him (and the rest of the group he belongs to) be a frontal position in my upcoming story with them. And, contrary to Jag's belief, an alteration of the ambience and a change in the lightsaber color does not make the character in any way distinctive from Essum. They still look the same. Once again, it's standard practice to get permission from the original user of a picture. I'm not saying you go out of your way to make sure the picture isn't taken. If it is, it is... many of us have, on several occassions, posted a picture without knowing it was taken. Myself included. Sometimes, it's accepted, sometimes, it's not. I've run into both instances, personally. If it's not accepted, then just find another picture. More often than not, you'll find a suitable replacement. I'll even go so far as to offer to find you good replacements to any pictures that cannot be used. I've done it on several occassions for others before. Just say the word, and I'll work with you to find pictures to use for #1 and #2. Also, just say the word, and I'll ask the character owner of #2 if that particular picture can be used. It's not like it's the end of the world if a picture cannot be used. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) **Cadden, I'm sure you don't mean to, but you come off as a pompous bastard. You don't know the reasoning for my comment, so don't claim that you do. It's a hooded guy - you can't claim a hooded guy. And most of the time, it's YOU who can't accept others using duplicates. I, personally, build my characters around pictures that inspire me. In such an event, you CANNOT "just find another picture." --Jagtai 06:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Jag, don't even try to shove your bullshit down my throat. You don't even bother to ask when you find a duplicate, and then you come up with some excuse as to why it should be used, just because you always want it to be your way or the highway. Only two running total of my pics have been duplicated, that I am aware of - you've so graciously decided to duplicate a Darth Malgus pic, the character visage I claimed well in advance before you did, but I let you. So don't dare try to tell me that I'm always telling people they cannot use my pics, when, to my knowledge, it's only occurred twice, once of which I actually allowed. Get your facts straight before you start playing "holier than thou." Furthermore, you claim I don't know the reasoning for your comment, yet you've alluded to nothing more than I've already deduced. "He's a hooded guy," is basically like saying, going back on the Kabal example, "He's a guy with a mask." The fact of the matter is... they still look the '''exact' same.'' You have absolutely no place whatsoever to tell me I'm a pompous bastard, and frankly, I would appreciate it if you cease to result so such tactics in the future. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Guys, let's stop this before it starts getting out of hand. If pictures are really such a big issue, we should find a better place to discuss some concrete policies regarding them other than Seth Forge's talk page. --Halomek 23:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *I don't want to add too much to the pot, but I personally agree with Cadden. And I believe we should go with Omek's idea of talking on some concrete policies regarding duplicate pictures.--Mir 00:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) **The standing policy is "first come, first serve," with the addition of, "ask for permission for duplicate use." This wasn't my policy, I stood neutral on the matter when it was decided upon, but it was decided upon early on. That's all I will say about the policy here. I only wished to mention it here to make sure it's clear. We can discuss it, as Halo mentioned, on a more relevant talk article, if deemed necessary. --Cadden Blackthorne 01:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC)